


muddy water

by Katraa



Series: These Lazy Days [5]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eevees, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hibiki is a Breeder, Hibiki is always a nerd, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pokemon - Freeform, Sailortalk, Secret Crush, Secret Spots, Yamato is a Trainer, Yamato is delightfully sarcastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katraa/pseuds/Katraa
Summary: “Hello, Captain!”Hibiki saluted him when he realized Yamato was several yards away.  Rather than appearing confused - which Yamato had every right to do - he quirked a brow and dropped a hand down to his hip.“You aren’t going to be my first mate if you continue to disobey me, Sailor.”POKEVERSE AU:yamato and hibiki have a secret spot, yamato takes forever to get his last badge, and yamato is playing the long game.





	muddy water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [habenaria_radiata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/habenaria_radiata/gifts).



> this is one of my favorites.  
> i love pining  
> i also love their friendship  
> and skitty  
> this one is for u rad  
> because of puddles and secret spots.

One would think that the closer you got towards your goal, the faster you would move towards it. Evidently that was not the case for Yamato Hotsuin, because the moment he acquired his seventh badge, he seemed suddenly fascinated with the prospect of building out their Secret Spot. 

Hibiki hadn’t been the biggest fan of it at first. It was tucked away behind a cliff near a beach and it was kind of dark. However, when he realized it meant impromptu swimming adventures, he started to come around. Discovering that the grassy patches along the edge of the beach housed the elusive and _adorable_ Skitty? Well, that just sealed the deal. 

Leila loved the Skitty Hibiki ended up befriending and catching. It had a crooked tail, almost as if a larger Pokémon had caught it once and used it as a chew-toy. Hibiki didn’t mind - he was a misfit himself. That, and Leila adored the fact that the Skitty allowed her to headbutt it whenever she wanted. 

Absol was jealous immediately. Absol _hated_ the Skitty and refused to pay attention to the ragtag duo for days. Yamato eventually caught on and couldn’t help the belly laugh. Hibiki hadn’t been able to figure out the sex of the Skitty until he finally caught it and registered it at the local Pokecenter. Apparently it was also a little girl - barely a few months. Really, though, Absol had nothing to fear - Leila was painfully smitten with him. 

Life at the base was simple. They’d buy groceries and head into town for supplies. The beachfront view was amazing and best of all, it was free. 

It took a great deal of work to get it set up, but Yamato had a surprising knack for handiwork. That, and he wore swim trunks and rolled up his sleeves when he cleaned the base and it was _stupidly hot_.

A few Trainers had given them strange looks when they’d announce that it was ‘their’ base. It was rare for any Trainer to divulge the location of their base to anyone, let alone their spouse. But here they were, living in a spacious secret spot with an army of Eevees and oversized plushies Hibiki insisted on spending his portion of his earnings on. 

Hibiki lay in the grass, surrounded by Leila, his Skitty, and the littlest Eevee, Figaro. It was a cloudy day and Hibiki just didn’t have the energy to go into town. He considered napping on the gigantic Snorlax plushie in the Base, but that meant he couldn’t steal glances at Yamato as he cleaned away brush. His ass ought to have been illegal, especially when he bent over. 

“Hibiki.”

Speak of the devil. 

Hibiki peeked over the frame of his sunglasses and smiled brighter than the sun on that particular day. “That’s me. What’s up?”

“You are going to get sunburnt.”

“Nu-uh. It’s cloudy.”

“Then why are you wearing sunglasses?”

“To be cool. Duh?”

Yamato snorted and remained bent over Hibiki’s sprawled out limbs. “I see.” Decisively, Yamato tipped his water bottle just enough so that a few drops fell and landed squarely on Hibiki’s nose. 

“H-hey! Don’t do that?!” Hibiki shot up, rubbing at his nose. The sunglasses immediately fell off. “You can’t get a sunburn when the sun isn’t out, Yamato.” 

“You can,” insisted Yamato as he reached into his pockets for a tiny bottle. Before he could uncap it, Leila had snagged Hibiki’s sunglasses between her teeth and bolted off. 

“Leila!” Hibiki sputtered and nearly tripped over Skitty getting to his feet. Expectedly, Figaro sprinted after his wayward Mother. “Oh my god they’re going to be so sandy, noooo.” 

“What a terrible dilemma you have,” Yamato crooned and let his hand brush against Hibiki’s shoulder. “Why don’t you go join them? Running around aimlessly seems to be a common trait amongst you.”

“Wooow. What Weedle crawled up your butt?” 

Before Yamato could properly enact his revenge for such a brutal insult, Hibiki had sprinted off to retrieve his (designer) sunglasses. Yamato remained where he was with a terribly disparaged look engulfing his features. What a dork. His hand dragged back through his hair, only for a raindrop to catch the back of his hand. Ah. A storm. 

“Hibiki. It is about to rain. Get back here before it does and you all trek in mud.”

“You aren’t my real dad!” Hibiki shouted from the beach, hands cupping his mouth to allow his voice to carry. 

Yamato merely rolled his eyes. How on Earth his best friend managed to survive this long was a modern marvel. Then again, Yamato liked to credit himself with making that impossibility possible. It helped him sleep at night. 

“You won’t catch me alive!” Hibiki sprinted along the sandy dunes and down towards the water. Leila and Skitty immediately came to an abrupt stop a few yards behind him. They weren’t water Pokémon, obviously. 

“Hibiki...”

Yamato made his way down the beach, wrinkling his nose as rain began to barrage his head. Ugh. He hated when it rained. It always made his hair do the strangest things. One would think he would have grown fond of it as it was the rain that made him meet Hibiki in the first place but Yamato feigned indifference. He was _not_ sentimental. 

“Hello, Captain!”

Hibiki saluted him when he realized Yamato was several yards away. Rather than appearing confused - which Yamato had every right to do - he quirked a brow and dropped a hand down to his hip. 

“You aren’t going to be my first mate if you continue to disobey me, Sailor.”

Hibiki felt shivers soar down his back when he saw the nearly maniacal twist of Yamato’s lips. He was too attractive for this world. 

“I’m staging a coup,” he explained and exaggeratedly winked. 

“Are you?” Yamato’s hand gracefully pressed to the middle of Hibiki’s chest. 

“Huh, yeah I—“

Before Hibiki could catch his breath or formulate a response that had nothing to do with how nice it felt to have Yamato’s hands on him, he was being sent flying backwards. Back he went, like a tree cut at its trunk, straight into the water. 

“My record is flawless. I’m afraid your coup will be unsuccessful,” purred Yamato, arms folding to his chest as Hibiki collided with the water. 

“Yamato Hotsuin!” Hibiki burst out and flailed his arms wildly. 

“The water is barely to your knees. You will survive.” Thrilled, Yamato continued to stare down his nose at him. “Are you ready to repent and pledge allegiance?”

He’d pledge allegiance to Yamato but Hibiki was nearly certain it’d be in a far kinkier way than the other had intended. 

“Never!” chirped Hibiki and he reached for the hem of Yamato’s swim trunks. And he tugged. 

Yamato came crashing down in a graceful flurry of limbs and cussing. The beautiful idiot splashed down into the water and nearly crushed Hibiki in the process. It served him right. 

“I am going to kill you in your sleep,” Yamato deadpanned as he flicked his now wet, sandy, messy hair out of his eyes. “I will begin arrangements for your funeral now, Kuze.”

“Kuze,” Hibiki laughs and he defiantly splashed another torrent of water at his friend. “You-“

Yamato was as agile as his dragons. Instantly, he sprung forward and seized Hibiki’s forearms. With a tight grip he surged forward the last bit and effectively pinned Hibiki down into the sandy seaweed covered ground. 

This was very similar to at least two of Hibiki’s wet dreams. 

“Captain,” Hibiki breathed out, heart caught in his throat. His pulse quickened and he wiggled his fingers uselessly.

“Sailor,” Yamato answered and smirked down at the beautiful boy beneath him. “Beg for forgiveness.”

God, Hibiki was never more thankful for his baggy blue shorts. “Nah.”

“So you’re going to do this the hard way.”

In a matter of speaking, yes. 

“Mhm.”

Yamato dipped his head lower, eyes bright and lips pulls taut into a delightfully sexy smirk. His shirt clung to his chest - white and mercifully see-through - and his back arched in the most elegant way. Yamato was more dragon than his Pokémon were. 

“Are you certain?” breathed Yamato against Hibiki’s red ear. His skin _scorched_.

Before Hibiki could retort Absol had finally made his way over. Usually aloof, it was rare for the creature to approach anyone other than its Trainer without first being summoned. Yamato broke the smoldering stare-off he was having with Hibiki and quickly flicked his gaze towards Absol. He had Hibiki’s sunglasses in his teeth. 

Yamato instantly chuckled. The sound rattled his entire lithe frame and he clung to Hibiki all the tighter. Yamato was beautiful when he laughed. The laugh would overtake him entirely and he’d close his eyes, utterly overcome. Hibiki thought he was most beautiful then. 

Carefully, Yamato plucked the glasses from Absol and dutifully placed them back on his friend. His fingers lingered along the shell of Hibiki’s ear, a curl resting between them. Neither said a word. 

“So... I look cool, right?” Hibiki finally said. 

It broke the spell. Yamato rolled his eyes and sat back up, shortly after getting to his feet. He brushed the sand from his hair and limbs. 

Hibiki sat up a bit slower. Yamato had gotten into an infuriating habit of touching him lately. His arm, his face, leg. It was always absentmindedly and egregiously unnecessary. For how much Hibiki wanted to take pleasure in the gesture he was afraid of misinterpreting far more. So he played stupid. 

“Dry off with your Vulpix and head inside. I am ordering delivery.”

“Yes, sir.”

Hibiki watched him trek back up the beach. His swim trunks clung tightly to his backside and Hibiki bit his bottom lip. Sinful. Terrible.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know your thoughts!! as always this was typed on my phone so apologies for autocorrect.


End file.
